


Don't Question

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 25 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://starcrossedgirl.livejournal.com/profile">starcrossedgirl</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Snape/Hermione: desire, books, knowledge</i>. Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/557737">Peach Pie and Petulance</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcrossedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedgirl/gifts).



> Written on 25 May 2006 in response to [starcrossedgirl](http://starcrossedgirl.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Snape/Hermione: desire, books, knowledge_. Follows [Peach Pie and Petulance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/557737).

Luna was gone. In her place was Hermione who, Snape thought, had broken rather easily. Of course, it was difficult to think with his prick in the girl's mouth.

 _She didn't learn this knowledge from books_ , he thought, wondering what desire it slaked in Harry to see him bound and being sucked off.

"You like that, don't you, Hermione? He tastes better than Ron, doesn't he?"

 _Harry. This isn't Harry_.

Snape heard the girl's thoughts, even as he came.

 _It is now, girl. Get used to it_.

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked shakily, sometime later when Harry had finished with her.


End file.
